Secretos de amor
by first-ayanami
Summary: POSPUESTO una extraña llega al dojo Tendo ¿la maestra de Akane? ¿Cual es el secreto que la menor de las Tendo a guardado tan celosamente? U.U un pesimo summary para no perder la costumbre
1. el regreso

**_Secretos de Amor_**

Capítulo 1: El regreso

Suspiré con cansancio observando aquella edificación, hacía mucho tiempo ya que me había marchado, me pregunté que opinaría mi amiga y discípula después de tanto tiempo.

Las cosas no habían salido tan bien como pensaba dos años antes al marcharme, había tenido que interrumpir el entrenamiento de mi mejor amiga, cuando faltaba tan poco para su iniciación. Ahora las cosas se habían retrasado, por no decir del problema de su 'adorado' prometido

A pesar de todo había mantenido el contacto con Akane, y me había enterado el año anterior de la llegada del chico y como había trastocado la vida de mi amiga, según tenía entendido Neerima se había convertido de una localidad tranquila a un sitio de tensión permanente, sí, todo a causa de la llegada de un chiquillo...

... y su avalancha de prometidas, vengadores y demás.

Suspiré nuevamente pensando en cuanto habría cambiado Akane, y algo en mi interior me dijo que me tocaría comenzar prácticamente desde cero: finalmente me dispuse a golpear aquella puerta esperando que alguno de mis viejos amigos me abriera

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Aquella mañana Ranma dormía tranquilamente cuando el acostumbrado balde de agua fría lo despertó, refunfuñando molesto se dispuso a insultar a la más arisca de sus prometidas, pero esa mañana se encontró con una sorpresa

"Nabiki! Que demonios..." – refunfuñó molesto

"Ya despierta o llegaras tarde- indicó la universitaria con frialdad- debería cobrarte por esto, pero te lo dejaré pasar porque Akane está demasiado entretenida como para recordar despertarte"- la pelirroja torció el gesto ¿qué podría ser tan importante para Akane como olvidar despertarlo? Es que si no tenían su riña matutina podría considerarse la llegada del Apocalipsis- "Y arréglate Saotome, tenemos visitas"- sin más la más codiciosa de las Tendo salió de la habitación

"espero que no sea ninguna de esas locas o sino yo..."- rezongó para sí mismo mientras se introducía en el baño, sintió como el agua caliente golpeaba su cuerpo devolviéndole sus verdaderas formas, los grandes pechos dieron lugar a un musculoso torso, las caderas se volvieron rectas y la cintura se ensanchó, al salir vio con una sonrisa su reflejo en el espejo mientras trenzaba el oscuro cabello.

Terminó de vestirse con rapidez para dirigirse al comedor, donde se llevó una buena sorpresa, Akane tenía su rostro adornado por una imposible sonrisa hablando feliz con una desconocida, la joven de grandes ojos dorados, el largo y enrulado cabello oscuro, lo miraba intrigada, con fría expresión. Parecía ser algunos años mayor, y casi se le cortó la respiración al ver el provocador vestido que llevaba, similar a una túnica griega, su profundo escote llegaba hasta el ombligo, la falda, tenía dos grandes tajos, uno a cada lado, que llegaban hasta sus muslos. Con sorpresa descubrió al maestro Happosai se mantenía apartado con expresión atemorizada

"Buenos días"- anunció finalmente, mientras Akane volteaba a verlo y lo que vio en el rostro de la chica no le gusto nada

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

"Galatea!"- exclamó Katsumi saltando a abrazarme- "es bueno tenerte de regreso, Akane te necesita"

"Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta- indiqué con una sonrisa mientras nos internábamos en la residencia- han pasado muchas cosas últimamente según tengo entendido"

"Akane ha cambiado tanto en el último tiempo, desde que Ranma llegó ella no es la misma – anunció mientras la observaba incrédula- al parecer hace todo lo posible por ser lo menos femenina posible, hasta tal punto que el insulto favorito de Ranma es marimacho"

"Arrrggg- protesté- todo es culpa de ese maldito compromiso, Akane se comporta de esa forma para desagradarle, y llevarle la contra a tu padre por comprometerla"

"No dudo que haya algo de verdad en eso pero...- Sin importar el tiempo que pasara Katsumi siempre sería Katsumi, buscando la mejor forma de decir las cosas- Akane también tiene su carácter"- no pude evitar sonreír

"No lo niego- acepté encogiéndome de hombros- y donde está mi pequeña discípula?"

En ese instante pude ver a la joven de cabellos índigo, bajar a toda velocidad

"Katsumi no has visto mi..."- las palabras quedaron cortadas en su garganta en el instante en que se encontró frente a mí

"Creo que tenemos que hablar"- le indiqué con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba

"Volviste!"- exclamó con una sonrisa mientras la mayor de las hermanas nos servía un poco de té- "te extrañé sensei"

"Y yo a ti Akane-chan, pero según me enteré no te has estado comportando como deberías"- indiqué con tono serio

"Es que... yo bueno..."- sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento mientras jugaba con sus dedos avergonzada

"Entiendo que no estés de acuerdo con la decisión de tu padre y yo soy la primera en estar apoyarte, pero no por eso debes dejar de ser femenina ni..."- mis palabras se detuvieron al reconocer a la rápida mancha violeta que se dirigía directamente a los pechos de Akane

"Akane linda, abraza a este pobre viejo convaleciente"- rogó la conocida voz apretándose contra los pechos de la adolescente, sin dudarlo lo tomé del cuello de la camisa despegándolo de ella

"Happosai"- comenté observándolo molesta

"Ga... Galatea?"- preguntó volteando a verme atemorizado y por una milésima de segundo creí sentir algo de lástima por él

"Happosai no habrás estado molestando a Akane cierto?"- pregunté con falsa amabilidad

"Bueno yo...- comentó nervioso- esto... yo solo soy un pobre viejo en busca de cariño"- se excusó con cara de cachorro

"Lo que eres es un viejo libidinoso- indiqué con tono cansino- si aún recuerdas la paliza de la última vez supongo que no volverás a molestar y si lo haces, yo no tengo ningún problema en refrescarte la memoria"- sin más se soltó de mi agarre para sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa con el pánico marcado en el rostro

Antes de poder continuar la conversación el resto de la familia llegando poco a poco, entre distintos saludos y bienvenidas Katsumi sirvió el desayuno en el instante en que apareció el inmenso panda, si bien Akane ya me había advertido de esto, una cosa es oírlo y otra muy distinta verlo, sin duda alguna, con un gesto de cabeza me saludó el inmenso animal, para luego sentarse tranquilamente en la mesa, no ayudaba nada en lo absoluto el que lo llamaran tío Genma a cada instante, en mi mente solo había una palabra que describía esa escena: subreal

"Cuando comenzaremos con el entrenamiento?"- preguntó Akane entusiasmada, pude ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios

"En cuando tengamos la oportunidad de dejar algunas cosas en claro"- le indiqué con seriedad- "pero a partir de ahora te comportaras como la aprendiza de sacerdotisa que eres, o aquí termina nuestro entrenamiento"

"Pero... Galatea no lo entiendes... yo..."- titubeo, en ese instante pude ver detrás de ella a un extraño joven, era bastante alto, y de extraños ojos azúlgris, el negro cabello recogido en una trenza, y vestía ropa china, que dejaba ver sus ejercitados brazos, no necesité sumar dos más dos para saber su identidad, el famoso Ranma, era guapo sin duda, pero eso no explicaba la cantidad de mujeres que parecían estar locas por él. Aunque no podría competir con ninguno de mis compañeros, mi atención se volvió a Akane en el instante en que él saludo, la peliazúl se mordió el labio mirándome, para volverse a encararlo con una radiante sonrisa

"Buenos días Ranma-kun – saludó haciendo acopió de todo el encanto que poseía- dormiste bien?"- el chico abrió los ojos como plato contemplándola embobado, el panda pareció atragantarse mientras los Tendo intentaban ahogar una sonrisilla cómplice

"Ehh... bien, dormí muy bien Akane te sientes bien?"- preguntó preocupado, Nabiki se puso de pie para salir corriendo, pude escuchar su carcajada fuera de la casa.

"Sí, estoy muy bien- indicó con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir orgullosa- Ranma, te presento a Galatea, mi sensei"

"Tu maestra?"- repitió sorprendido volteándose a verme-

"Es un placer"- indique con una sonrisa, mientras me contemplaba incrédulo

"Nunca dijiste que tuvieras maestro"- indicó con expresión preocupada

"Tuve que interrumpir el entrenamiento de Akane por algunos problemas de nuestra orden- expliqué- de todas formas creo que en como máximo en ocho meses Akane estará lista para iniciarse"

"Querrás decir ocho años- me corrigió, pude ver la furia reflejada en los ojos de mi discípula- la he visto pelear y aún le falta mucha práctica"

"Y quien dijo que yo era una maestra de artes marciales?- pregunté riendo, el moreno me miró pasmado- si bien la lucha es parte del entrenamiento es un factor mínimo en la educación de una sacerdotisa"

"Sacerdotisa?"- repitió incrédulo, miré a los presentes sorprendida

"Es que nadie se lo ha dicho?- todos negaron con la cabeza- Ranma, Akane es una futura sacerdotisa de Afrodita"

"Y eso es...?"- pude ver la gota orbitando mi cabeza, al igual que la de los presentes

"Es muy largo para explicar y se nos hace tarde para ir a clase"- indicó Akane poniéndose de pie, arrastrándolo a la salida

"Esto va a ser mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba"- aseguré con una sonrisa

"Ya lo creo"- aceptó Nabiki con una sonrisa traviesa- "Ranma no durará ni dos días sin caer a los pies de la verdadera Akane"- sin más se puso de pie para irse a la escuela

"Te quedarás con nosotros?"- preguntó Soun con calma

"Sí, al menos por un tiempo hasta que consiga un lugar"- acepté

"Sabes que eres parte de esta familia Galatea- me indicó el patriarca de la familia con una sonrisa- creo que a Akane no le molestará compartir su cuarto contigo, como comprenderás ya no tenemos cuarto de huéspedes"

"No se preocupe señor Tendo, no habrá ningún problema, al menos no de mi parte"

"Vamos, te ayudo a ordenar tus cosas en el cuarto de Akane"- ofreció Katsumi con una sonrisa, mientras nos dirigíamos escaleras arriba

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Ranma caminaba como todas las mañanas por la valla, aún pensando lo que había oído, a su lado Akane caminaba por la vereda con una sonrisa en el rostro, el chico no pudo dejar de mirarla, había algo extraño en la actitud de su prometida, a simple vista parecía la misma de siempre sin embargo...

"Hey Akane, si no es en las artes marciales me puedes explicar en que te entrena la tipa esa"- preguntó finalmente con su usual tono hosco, no sabía porque no le gustaba la recién llegada, y no iba a intentar disimularlo

"Fui elegida hace unos años para ser una sacerdotisa de Afrodita, si bien accedí por las técnicas de lucha descubrí que hay muchas otras cosas mucho más importantes"- explicó la chica con calma- "como Galatea me explicó, no importa que yo pertenezca a otra religión, el culto de Afrodita es algo primordial oculto en todas las religiones de una forma u otra"

"Y que diosa es esa?"- preguntó interesado, la chica lo miró incrédula, Afrodita era una de las diosas más conocidas de la mitología griega

"Por momentos olvidaba con quien estaba hablando"- recordó Akane ladeando la cabeza- "Ranma eres un idiota"- sin más entró en el colegio mientras el chico lo miraba sorprendido

"Algo me dice que tendré que descubrirlo por mi mismo"

**Holitas a todos, a decir verdad tendría que terminar los fics que tengo pendientes sin embargo... acabo de salir de un terrible bloqueo de autor y lo que salió fué esto, es mi primer historia en esa seccion y espero sus opiniones ansiosa, acepto críticas (siempre y cuando sean con respeto y constructivas) tomatazos y demás, espero que les guste mi nueva locura!**


	2. aclarandonos

**_Secretos de Amor_**

Capítulo 2: Aclarándonos

No quiero, me niego, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo pero... he estado evitándolo durante todo este tiempo pero a la vez se que así podría tenerlo conmigo siempre... arggg Kami, estoy demasiado confundida. Lo quiero, pero a la vez...

"Hey Akane, si no es en las artes marciales me puedes explicar en que te entrena la tipa esa"- en ese momento me giré a ver a Ranma que caminaba a mi lado sobre la cerca, parecía preocupado, pero podía ver en sus ojos ese brillo de curiosidad asomándole, en lo muy profundo de su ser, y a pesar de las locuras que se presentan cada día a nuestra puerta sé que le gusta intentar controlar todo, cada vez que un nuevo personaje excéntrico entra en nuestras vidas él evalúa todo lo posible para dominar la situación. Pero estaba segura que no podría ser así con Galatea, el motivo, fácil, que a pesar de llevar ya un año de convivencia había algo que yo le había escondido, una parte mía que mantuve oculta desde su llegada, suspiré antes de explicar con calma

"Fui elegida hace unos años para ser una sacerdotisa de Afrodita, si bien accedí por las técnicas de lucha descubrí que hay muchas otras cosas mucho más importantes, como Galatea me explicó, no importa que yo pertenezca a otra religión, el culto de Afrodita es algo primordial oculto en todas las religiones de una forma u otra"- pude sentir su mirada sobre mí, sorprendido. Supuse que estaría intentando encajar mi imagen como una futura sacerdotisa de la diosa de la femineidad, la sensualidad y el amor, lo cual no encajaba en absoluto con la imagen que en el último tiempo había mostrado. Pero como siempre Ranma es una caja de sorpresas

"Y que diosa es esa?"- retiro lo dicho, es un idiota...

"Por momentos olvidaba con quien estaba hablando, Ranma eres un idiota"- y no tengo ningún obstáculo en decírselo.

Antes de que tenga posibilidad de replicar siquiera entro rápido a la escuela, agradeciendo a todos los dioses posibles el hecho de que no hubiera entendido nada de lo que le dije

Siempre supe que ese momento llegaría algún día, desde que Ranma había llegado me había comportado de la manera más instintiva y violenta posible para llevarme mal con él, como futura sacerdotisa de la diosa del amor me pareció un insulto que me impusieran un matrimonio por conveniencia, eso iba en contra de todo lo que yo representaba! Pero a la vez, no se en que momento había caído, Eros me había traspasado con su flecha y en mi corazón comenzaron a surgir sentimientos por aquel a quien me había obligado a odiar, así comenzó un extraño juego en el que yo ocultaba mis habilidades para que no se enamorara de mí, pero a la vez deseaba que eso ocurriera con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que a pesar de todo él se enamorara de mí, así no me sentiría culpable

Pero es que acaso ¿Creen que todos esos tipos me perseguían por nada antes de que me comprometieran? Si bien yo no hacía nada por provocarlo, como bien me había explicado Galatea era lo normal en una sacerdotisa, al parecer era nuestra naturaleza atraer a los hombres, por mucho que intentáramos evitarlo, y vaya que yo lo había hecho, especialmente con Ranma. Me había autoconvencido que era un fenómeno pervertido, prepotente y egocéntrico, y a pesar de todo había caído, me pregunté que opinión despertaría lo ocurrido en mi tutora, pero no había dudas de que de seguro me tocaría un buen sermón

Afortunadamente el día continuó tranquilo, o lo que se le puede llamar así en nuestras vidas, a la hora del almuerzo llegó Shampoo con su bicicleta y ramen, y comenzó a pelear con Ukyou por la preparación de cual de las dos comería hoy Ranma, mientras este se escapada de ambas mientras discutían, las dejé continuar entretenidas con lo suyo para dedicarme a comer con mis amigas mientras meditaba como podría cambiar mi vida de ahora en adelante

**_&&&&&&&&&&& _**

Ranma llegó a casa por demás de extrañado, aún tenía en la cabeza lo que había leído durante el almuerzo en la biblioteca, sí, por increíble que pareciera había descubierto que había una biblioteca en la escuela¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Le agradecería a Daisuke por la información la próxima vez que lo viera. De todas forma estaba seguro que en aquel momento la tal Galatea estaría riéndose con ganas de él ¿habían intentado hacerle creer que Akane podría ser una sacerdotisa de la diosa del amor y la belleza? Fhe! Eso era ridículo, no iba a ser tan tonto como para creerse ese cuento

Podría haberlo creído de Shampoo, incluso de Ukyou, pero de Akane? Kami, Akane no tenía en lo absoluto el aspecto de una mujer criada y entrenada para satisfacer todos los placeres de un hombre, y eso es exactamente lo que había leído de las sacerdotisas de Afrodita. Y además... él... él no quería que se transformara en eso, era el fuerte carácter de Akane lo que la hacía especial, siempre arisca, sabiendo a la perfección cuando ponerle un límite. Akane era única y no quería que eso cambiara, no soportaría a otra prometida como Shampoo o Ukyou, por muy amigo que fuera de esta última, había momentos en los que...

Finalmente llegó a casa, Akane se había quedado con algunas amigas comprando algunos libros que les habían pedido en aquella primer semana de clases, además de que tenía la impresión de que intentaba retrasar todo lo posible el encuentro con su maestra. Pero Ranma no tuvo tanta suerte, lo primer que había visto al llegar a la casa fue a la joven mujer de largos cabellos enrulados, en verdad parecía otra persona, había cambiado el atrevido vestido por unos anchos pantalones deportivos, y un sweater varios talles más grandes que correspondiente, con el cabello en una alta coleta, parecía imposible que pudiera llevar un vestido tan sugerente como el anterior, ni encajaba en lo absoluto con lo leído en aquel libro

"Hola de nuevo Ranma- lo saludó sonriente- ¿Akane no vino contigo?"

"Se quedó comprando unos libros con sus compañeras, le pedí que de paso compre los míos"- contestó sorprendido

"La muy cobarde"- suspiró la mujer alcanzándole una taza de té- "Lo hace porque aún está insegura de que hacer"- el chico la miró sorprendido- "Ranma, como prometido de Akane ¿qué opinas de todo esto? Al fin y al cabo, tu acabas de enterarte"

"No lo sé, es decisión de esa tonta hacer lo que quiera con su vida- se defendió como lo hacía normalmente a cualquiera que aludiera a su compromiso con la menor de las Tendo, pero no contó con aquellos ojos dorados que lo miraban sin descanso, como buscando algo en su interior, se sintió desnudo, y finalmente suspiró resignado- no lo sé, no me gustaría que ella cambiara, Akane es Akane, con sus insultos, sus arranques y ese mazo que saca de quien sabe donde, pero también sabe escuchar, y estuvo a mi lado siempre que necesité ayuda, me deja ser libre, no intenta atarme como las otras"

"Y por que tendría que cambiar eso?"

"Pues... no es eso lo que hacen las sacerdotisas de Afrodita? Seducir a los hombres y cumplir todos sus placeres?"- la preocupada voz del joven contrastó con la incontrolable carcajada de Galatea

"Ranma ¿puedes imaginar a Akane como una mujer sumisa y empalagosa?- preguntó la sacerdotisa, el chico negó con la cabeza- entonces te parece que aceptaría entrenar para algo que va contra su naturaleza? Si bien tengo entendido que Akane tiene para contigo una actitud algo..mmm... agresiva... por decirlo de alguna forma, y creo que eso se debe a ese estúpido compromiso"- Ranma la contempló culpable, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo- " Has visto a Akane tratar a otros como lo hace contigo?- volvió a negar con la cabeza- y te gustaría que Akane te tratara como al resto?"

"Supongo que no estaría mal, estoy algo cansado, su mazo pega duro"- aceptó con una sonrisa sobándose la cabeza

"Un mazo?- repitió la morena- una de las nuestras con un mazo, por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Esa niña está fuera de control, lo correcto hubiera sido una lanza, incluso aceptaría de buen grado una espada, pero un mazo...- se lamentó la maestra mientras Ranma la contemplaba horrorizado, Akane y espada no eran dos ideas que le agradaran juntas, mucho menos si ella estaba furiosa y él era la causa de esa furia- no termino de entender que es lo que pasa por la mente de esa niña, de todas formas... no te preocupes, Akane es Akane y no va a dejar de serlo por un entrenamiento, solo que le obligaré a mostrarte su verdadera cara, algo que la tiene aterrorizada"

"Como? Por qué Akane podría tener miedo de mí?"- preguntó desconcertado

"Ella no tiene miedo de ti Ranma, lo que teme realmente es que te enamores de ella"- sin más se puso de pie, mientras un confundido adolescente permanecía petrificado intentando comprender el significado de aquellas palabras

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Suspiré resignada esperando a Akane, teníamos varias cosas que discutir, y la niña había preferido salir con sus amigas, como si no supiera que solo retraza lo inevitable, aunque había tenido su lado positivo, mi pequeña conversación con Ranma había dejado varías cosas en claro. Sería muy divertido ver como el rudo artista marcial se ablandaría poco a poco.

No había conseguido mi lugar como una de las principales sacerdotisas de la orden de Afrodita por nada, y una cosa era segura, a Ranma Saotome le brillaban los ojos al referirse a Akane, y eso en todos los universos posibles solo podía significar una cosa. Me pregunté que opinaría Akane al respecto, y que sentiría por su prometido, pero si mi discípula había logrado que surja ese brillo en los ojos del chico comportándose en forma irracional ¿qué ocurriría con Ranma cuando ella se comportara como una sacerdotisa? Akane había hecho muy bien intentando ocultar su identidad a su prometido si lo que quería era sacárselo de encima, pero... sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado en el último tiempo, me pregunté que ocurriría una vez que Akane fuera iniciada ¿podría ella ver lo mismo que yo?

"Hola ya llegué"- oí la voz conocida sacándome de mis cavilaciones, fui hasta la sala, donde se encontraba hablando animadamente con Kasumi

"Tienes tres minutos para cambiarte y estar en el dojo" advertí con seriedad antes de encaminarme al lugar, con calma me senté en posición de loto intentando poner mi cuerpo en armonía con el que por un tiempo sería mi nuevo hogar- "llegas treinta segundos tarde"- indiqué abriendo los ojos cuando oí el ruido de la puerta

"Lo siento sensei"- pidió sentándose frente a mí en la misma postura

"Conoces las reglas- indiqué con tono severo- por cada segundo de retrazo, un minuto más de meditación, y personalmente creo que lo necesitas bastante"- Akane me miró con expresión dolida, pero sabía que ahora más que nunca debía ser inflexible, tenía que tomar ahora la decisión de su vida y no iba permitir tomárnoslo a la ligera- "meditaremos nuestra hora diaria más la media hora de castigo- le indiqué con suavidad- después tendremos una larga charla, utiliza este tiempo para buscar en tu corazón Akane, ahí está la respuesta"- sin más cerré los ojos comenzando mientras sentía mi cuerpo separarse de mi alma mientras pedía a los dioses la sabiduría necesaria para afrontar este nuevo reto

Cuando abrí los ojos hora y media después comencé a entrever a la joven discípula que había dejado dos años antes, aún estaba allí, despertando nuevamente después de su letargo. Akane me observaba con seriedad clavando sus ojos en los míos

"Seré una sacerdotisa de Afrodita"- me indicó- "y me comportaré como tal, no voy a dejar mi entrenamiento, estoy preparada para asumir las consecuencias, pase lo que pase"

"No esperaba menos de ti- indique con una sonrisa- además no puede ser tan malo ¿o es que acaso te molestaría que Ranma se enamorara de ti?"

"Galatea yo... no soy lo suficientemente buena para él"- murmuró bajando la cabeza apenada- "Tendrías que ver a Shampoo y a Ukyou son realmente preciosas, mucho mejores luchadoras que yo, y además cocinan mucho mejor... desde que te fuiste- pude ver como se mordía el labio avergonzada- desde que te fuiste yo no pude preparar ningún plato decente, digamos que mis ideas de mezclar la comida tradicional japonesa y las recetas sagradas termina siempre en una indigestión para Ranma, y nunca pude conseguir todos los ingredientes para preparar lo que me enseñaste"

"Eso es lo de menos, el problema es que no sabes donde buscar, mañana mismo iremos al centro de Tokio por una ración de hierbas y condimentos para ambas, y en cuanto al resto, no creo que sea un problema para ti. La pregunta es ¿qué es lo que sientes por él Akane?"- pude ver sus mejillas teñirse de rojo furioso

"Yo..yo..."

"Déjalo, ya entendí todo- comenté sonriendo- sucedió lo que tanto temías cierto?"

"No, yo temí que él se enamorara de mí, pero jamás paso por mi cabeza el poder enamorarme"- no pude evitar estallar en una carcajada, sin duda lo de esos dos era un caso serio

"Cree lo que quieras pequeña- le indiqué entre risas- de todas formas será divertido ver que ocurre en esa relación"

"dudo tener siquiera alguna posibilidad con Ranma"

"Cuando seas una sacerdotisa, dudo que tu arisco prometido pueda resistir durante mucho tiempo"- aseguré divertida, sin dudas la situación prometía

**Holitas a todos! ya estoy de regreso, con un capi bastante ligth, para conocer los pensamientos de los protagonistas, pero lo divertido está aún por llegar. Cambiando un poco de tema Cartoon network nos dió una buena sorpresa transmitiendo la serie, aunque en un horario bastante molesto ( 1:50 am.) pero al menos podemos volver a verla y con los openings originales, aunque con la canción en español :S. Supongo que eligieron este horario por la cantidad de dobles sentidos de la serie, cosa que va totalmente en contra de la política del canal, a decir verdad era donde menos esperaba poder volver a verla, pero vamos no me quejo... más bien todo lo contrario P**

** Espero que les guste a todos el nuevo capi y dejen su review con comentarios críticas y demás, prometo en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo contestarlos. Mil gracias por sus reviews a :**_ Daniela, mikky-chan,3-CiNdY-3, Shakka DV, Jade Saotome K., y anna kiohyama I__tzia-Hime, Arima Soichiro JI_**. Gracias por su entusiasmo y las pilas que me dieron, espero que disfruten del nuevo capi**


	3. volviendo a empezar

**_Secretos de Amor_**

Capítulo 3: Volviendo a empezar

Miré a Akane sonriendo aquella tarde, apenas habíamos llegado del centro de Tokio, la había llevado a conocer aquellas pequeñas tiendas en las que podría encontrar todo lo necesario una vez que ya no estuviéramos juntas. Aún recuerdo el brillo en sus ojos al descubrir que la encargada del pequeño puesto de esencias era un hada, no podía dejar de contemplar los maravillosos ojos que cambiaban poco a poco de color embobada, no pude evitar reír, recordando que yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo la primera vez en ver a una de las más sutiles de las criaturas

"había olvidado como manejar por las capas más sutiles"- me explicó avergonzada cuando llegamos a casa mientras nos disponíamos a meditar- "he estado tanto tiempo manejándome en niveles burdos que aunque hubiera pasado delante de la tienda no habría sido capaz de verla"

"Es normal- intenté calmarla- te dejé sola en medio de tu entrenamiento, tuve que marchar de un día para el otro, y todos sabemos que eso no es lo mejor, te viste desorientada al estar sola, además nos encontrábamos en un punto crucial, si había un mal momento para interrumpir tu entrenamiento fue en el que lo hicimos, de todas formas a partir de ahora las cosas serán muy distintas, no te preocupes"

La observé ahora a mi lado con una sonrisa mientras comenzábamos a disponerlo todo, nos encontrábamos en ese lugar tan propio de las mujeres, tan íntimo, de tal potencia femenina que pocos hombres se atrevían a permanecer mucho tiempo, un lugar sagrado del poder femenino aunque pocos fueran concientes de tenerlo en su casa, y ese lugar era la cocina

"Como recuerdas no es por una cuestión machista- le recordé a Akane mientras ordenábamos las cosas- debes recordar que la mujer es la que crea, da forma, guarda un secreto en su interior, eso es lo que atrae a los hombres, instintivamente, ellos necesitan actuar, mostrarse, convencernos de que son lo suficientemente buenos, las mujeres en cambio nos corresponde la meditación, el crear, la mujer seduce, atrae por naturaleza, el hombre conquista, por ello en la aparente calma de las cocinas es donde las mujeres transmiten los mayores conocimientos mágicos, los hombres en cambio lo hacen en lugares preeminentemente masculinos, donde realizan esfuerzos físicos, podría ser aquí el dojo, o los trabajadores en el campo, aunque eso no significa que un hombre no sea bueno cocinando o una mujer luchando"

"El hombre es fuego y tierra, fuerte y estático, la mujer es agua y viento, creativa y volátil"- recitó Akane sonriendo- "Puede que no lo haya practicado, pero no soy tan tonta como para olvidar las bases del entrenamiento"

"Me alegra oír eso- aseguré sonriendo- Comencemos con la cena"- aseguré cerrando los ojos mientras ambas nos agachábamos y estirábamos las manos hasta milímetros del piso – Recuerda que de la tierra tomamos la materia, todo lo que hoy comeremos es producto de la tierra y ella nos da su energía- levantamos lentamente nuestras manos mientras nos poníamos de pie- y del cielo tomamos la energía sagrada"- y después de este pequeño ritual nos dispusimos a cocinar

_**&&&&&&&&&&** _

Ranma regresaba a casa con paso tranquilo, y expresión preocupada, por segundo día consecutivo no había discutido con Akane en la mañana, obviamente eso no podría considerarse un buen augurio, probablemente llegaría el Apocalipsis, Ragnarok, día del juicio o como prefirieran llamarle y todo había comenzado con la llegada de la tal Galatea, durante el transcurso del día casi no había tenido tiempo para hablar con su prometida, y apenas sonar el timbre de salida esta se había apresurado hacia el exterior, donde se encontraba su maestra sonriente, notificándole que se irían de compras al centro de Tokio. En el solitario camino de regreso había tenido que lidiar con la loca de Kodashi y poco después el cegatón de Mousse que venía a reclamarle quien sabe que cosa de "su amada Shampoo", realmente había sido todo un incordio. Así había transcurrido su tarde, ahora, ya anocheciendo intentaría hablar con Akane sobre su extraño entrenamiento, pues aún no estaba muy seguro respecto al interés de la joven

Finalmente se encontró de pie frente a la puerta y tomó aire antes de entrar, sin estar muy seguro de lo que podría encontrar, para su sorpresa un delicioso aroma llegaba desde la cocina, mientras Kasumi se encontraba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista, volvió su vista hacia la cocina

"Ka... Kasumi... ¿quién está cocinando?"- preguntó atemorizado en el instante en que la mayor de las Tendo lo saludaba con su acostumbrada sonrisa

"Akane y Galatea están preparando la cena- explicó con su acostumbrada calma- a decir verdad no es tan malo eso de tener un poco de tiempo libre antes de la comida"- el chico la miró con expresión atemorizada

"A... Akane? Estas segura de que es una buena decisión?"- apenas terminó de decir estas palabras la joven de cabellos azulados salió de la cocina

"Ranma me ayudas a poner la mesa?"- consultó con una sonrisa que lo dejó pasmado¿desde cuando Akane podría sonreír de esa forma? Se preguntó sin dejar de mirarla mientras la chica le tendía un algunos platos- "tu pon esto, yo me encargo de los vasos"- y sin más se encaminó de regreso a la cocina, el chico aceptó aún algo confundido mientras oía a su prometida tararear una alegre melodía mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, tragó en seco, no quería probar la comida de Akane, pero ella... estaba tan feliz y le había sonreído de una forma... maldijo su suerte no muy seguro de que hacer, ahí dentro también estaba Galatea, con algo de suerte habría algo comestible

"Kasumi donde puedo guardar la miel y las almendras que sobraron?"- preguntó la maestra con una sonrisa asomándose desde la puerta

"En la alacena está bien"- repuso la mayor de las Tendo, mientras Ranma intentaba pensar que podría salir de la cocina con esos dos ingredientes. Los siguientes minutos pasaron con pesadez, uno tras otro mientras el muchacho descubría con sorpresa la calma de la familia, incluso Nabiki parecía entusiasmada con la idea de aquella comida, intentó imitarla, obviamente sin lograrlo.

El problema era que Akane cocinaba tan bien como él bordaba, y no es que no le pusiera empeño, pero de alguna forma u otra siempre se las ingeniaba para que algo tan simple como hervir un huevo dejara secuelas que podrían competir mano a mano con el big bang, por no decir la tristeza que embargaba sus ojos cada vez que algunas de sus preparaciones resultaba ser incomibles

Así fue que haciendo uso de toda su frialdad se sentó con aparente calma en la mesa mientras veía los extraños platos sobre ella

"Qué es esto?"- preguntó con algo de temor, sabiendo sin dudas que la batalla contra la comida de Akane sería una de las más difíciles de su vida

"Ranma tienes muy buen gusto"- opinó Nabiki con una sonrisa mientras Kasumi le servía una porción

"Es pastilla de pichón, aunque como no conseguimos paloma lo preparamos con pollo, tiene miel, almendras, pasas y algunos condimentos"- explicó Akane con esa sonrisa radiante que en ese día la caracterizaba, intentó concentrarse en esa sonrisa mientras escuchaba la inusitada combinación de productos con pánico

"Y eso otro?" – inquirió aterrorizado señalando una fuente con contenido extraño

"Eso es Moussaka"- explicó Galatea sonriendo mientras se servía una porción – "tiene berenjenas, carne de cordero, y cebolla, especiada con menta, perejil y canela"

"Eso otro es arroz cierto?"- preguntó el chico sirviéndose un poco

"Sí, arroz con piñones, almendras e hígado de pollo"- sentenció Akane mientras Ranma la veía horrorizado- "es hadj"

El pelinegro miró los platos con preocupación mientras la familia comía gustosa, no le agradaba, no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ahora comprendía de donde sacaba Akane esas extrañas mezclas con las que el resultado era incomible. ¿Qué había hecho él en su otra vida para tener este Karma? Tan mal se había portado que lo condenaban a probar las intragables preparaciones de su prometida? Quien sabe, tal vez era la reencarnación de Hitler o algún otro genocida, porque sino no entendía por qué debía recibir un castigo como aquello, maldijo su suerte tomando los palillos en el instante en que una campanilla sonó.

Volvió a maldecir su suerte cuando sintió la bicicleta de Shampoo sobre su cuerpo

"Arien, Shampoo traer rica comida para ti"- anunció bajándose de la bicicleta haciendo equilibrio con aquel plato de ramen. Ranma observó su salvación con una sonrisa

"Disculpe señorita ¿es que acaso no le enseñaron a utilizar las puertas?- preguntó Galatea con tono molesto señalando las paredes destruidas- por no hablar del golpear antes de entrar en un hogar ajeno"- Ranma pudo ver los esfuerzos de Akane por no reír a carcajadas mientras la joven china veía a la sacerdotisa incrédula

"Quien ser tu?- preguntó en tono defensivo- Shampoo no dejar que te acerques a Arien"- concluyó abrazando con fuerza al chico

"Créeme tengo varias cosas más importantes que hacer que perseguir a Ranma, además creo que para eso ya están todos los puestos tomados"- comentó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa traviesa

"Shampoo por si no lo has notado estábamos cenando- informó Akane con tono molesto- si no es mucha molestia..."

"Chica violenta volver a preparar la cena guack...- exclamó la pelivioleta con expresión de asco- eso saber horrible"- Ranma vio la expresión de Galatea transformarse de inmediato, y por primera vez temió por la seguridad de Shampoo

"Muy bien jovencita algo me dice que tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación- explicó con calma a Shampoo mientras se ponía de pie observando a su discípula- Akane guarda ese mazo, creo que ya hablamos al respecto, tu- volvió a concentrar su vista en la china- sígueme"- Shampoo obedeció sorprendida mientras el resto de la familia las veía alejarse

"No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Shampoo"- opinó Kasumi meneando la cabeza en el instante en que Ranma comenzaba a devorar gustoso aquel plato de ramen mientras la familia lo miraba en forma asesina

"Ranma no baka"- anunció Akane con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos, y para sorpresa de todos continuó comiendo con calma, intentando contener aquella triste expresión. El moreno la observó con aire culpable, dejando automáticamente aquel tazón dispuesto a probar aquellos extraños platos, al fin y al cabo la familia parecía estar más que disfrutándolo, aún con algo de reticencia estaba a punto de probarlo cuando Galatea regresó furiosa

"Dime Ranma de donde cuernos sacaste una prometida tan irrespetuosa, atrevida y maleducada?"

"No la elegí, la derroté en Jusenko y la ley de las amazonas la obliga a casarse conmigo, obviamente nadie me consultó"- aclaró el chico con tono cansino, pero al volver su atención a la sacerdotisa esta lo contemplaba furiosa

"Me estas diciendo que ella es una amazona?- Ranma asintió con la cabeza- por todos los cielos! Haberlo sabido antes y le daba una buena paliza! Urghhh una estúpida amazona, debí haberlo supuesto, solo ellas pueden ser tan vulgares y desubicadas"

"Al parecer no quieres mucho a las amazonas cierto?"- inquirió Soun

"Son nuestras enemigas naturales- explicó Galatea- ellas se alejaron del culto por considerar a la mujer como superior a los hombres, al inicio era solo un grupo, pero hace cerca de mil años prácticamente estamos en guerra- explicó volviéndose a Akane- alguna vez te derrotó?"- la aprendiza asintió apenada- "Muy bien, vamos, tenemos que remediar eso" – y sin más se alejaron en dirección al dojo. Ranma vio como uno a uno fueron alejándose de allí satisfechos, mientras él apenas si había podido probar bocado del ramen, observó la extraña comida inseguro, antes de introducirla en su boca

"Demonios – murmuró molesto – esto está muy bueno"- y por primera vez tuvo que replantearse la posibilidad de dejar que Akane se encargara de la cocina mucho más seguido

**Holitas ya estoy de nuevo, como verán las cosas están cambiando jejeje, Shampoo y Akane van a tener una relación aún más tirante que antesm jejje, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews: **_3-CiNdY-3, Jade Saotome K., sitael, laditomi._

**Por tomatazos y demás pueden apretar el botoncito violeta de ahí abajo y dejar review, ahhh me olvidaba, abajo les pongo las recetas de las comidas que prepararon Akane y Galatea **

**_Pastilla de Pichón_**

Las recetas que encuentras en libros, suelen ser de paloma, pero en Marruecos, lo normal es que sea de pollo.  
10 hojas de philo .  
1 pollo  
sal  
275 g, mantequilla  
100g.cebolla picada  
1 puerro picado  
1 zanahoria picada  
1cda perejil "  
1 cda jengibre molido  
2 da .canela "  
media cdita .cayena  
" " comino molido  
azafrán,  
2 cdas. de miel  
4 huevos y una yema  
175 g. almendras en escamas  
50 g .azúcar molido  
75 g .pasas si te gustan.

Dorar el pollo entero en 100 g. de mantequilla, sacar y reservar, en la misma grasa dorar las verduras 5m. Añadir las especies el perejil, la sal y la miel mojar con 200 ml. de agua o caldo, devolver el pollo y cocer 1,5 h.  
Sacar el pollo, enfriar y desmenuzar con los dedos.  
Reducir la salsa a fuego vivo 5 m. pasarla por el chino .Añadir los huevos batidos, cocer sin que hierva, hasta que espese(es como hacer natillas)  
Dorar las almendras en 50 g. de mantequilla, colocar sobre papel de cocina y mezclarlas con 20 g. de azúcar molida y media cdita de canela.  
Fundir 125 g. de mantequilla.(si las quieres hacer triangulares o una sola para todos ,lo decides ahora ,en cualquier caso dobla una hoja de philo para que el fondo sea mas resistente)para una grande: pintar las hojas con mantequilla y disponerlas en círculo, irlas solapando una con otra .Esparce las almendras en la base doblada, encima la mitad de la salsa de huevo fria, cubre con el pollo (las pasas) encima el resto de salsa .Envuélvelo todo y pinta con mas mantequilla, espolvorea con azúcar y canela y hornea a 200° (horno precalentado)15m.baja la temperatura a 180° 30 m .mas espolvorea de nuevo con azúcar y canela.  
Repósala 10 m .antes de servir.

PARA HACER PASTA FILO

Ingredientes:  
500 Grs. de harina  
3 cucharas soperas de aceite  
1 huevo  
1 pizca de sal

Preparación:  
Mezclar todos los ingredientes y amasar 10 minutos. Se tiene que conseguir una masa elástica (como la pasta de tallarín). Dividir en cuatro y dejar reposar 30 minutos. Extender tan fino como se pueda (que quede como el papel). Dejar secar una hora antes de utilizar.

**_Moussaka (1)_**  
Ingredientes para 4 personas:  
1 kg. de berenjenas,  
1/2 kg. de carne de cordero picada,  
1 lata grande de tomates en conserva, o 5/6 tomates naturales,  
menta,  
perejil,  
albahaca,  
2 cebollas medianas a grandes,  
ajo (se puede llegar a una cabeza entera),  
canela,  
sal,  
pimienta,  
3 - 4 huevos,  
aceite,  
leche,  
tostadas molidas (o pan rallado),  
queso (tipo colonia) abundante.  
Para napar (cubrir): Salsa blanca:  
6 cucharadas de aceite,  
2 vasos de leche,  
4/5 cucharadas de harina.  
2/3 huevos.

Método: Berenjenas: Se pelan las berenjenas y se cortan longitudinalmente en rodajas finas de unos 3 mm. aproximadamente. Se ponen en un baño de agua salada durante, mínimo, dos horas. Se lavan para sacarles la sal. Se fríen en aceite y se escurren bien con papel.

Relleno: Las cebollas, el ajo, las hierbas, la canela, la carne se saltean con aceite. Cuando esté salteado, se agrega el tomate. Se sigue hasta que salga el jugo. Se sazona con sal y pimienta. Al final se agregan 2 o 3 tostadas molidas o pan rallado, para que chupe bien el jugo (que quede sequito).

Para napar (cubrir): Salsa blanca: 6 cucharadas de aceite, 2 vasos de leche, 4/5 cucharadas de harina.

En una cazuela, poner el aceite y cuando esté caliente añadir la harina. Remover durante unos minutos. Agregar la leche hirviendo y dejar cocer, sin parar de remover, unos minutos. Dejar enfriar un poco y agregar 2 o 3 huevos y mezclar.

Montaje: En una asadera con el fondo aceitado: 1 capa de berenjenas, 1 capa de relleno (carne y todo eso), 1 capa de berenjenas, 1 capa de salsa blanca, 1 capa (capita) de queso rallado, 1 bañito de una mezcla de una yema y leche, 1 capita de pan rallado.

Al horno, y sacar cuando esté dorado.

_**Hadj (arroz)**_  
2 vasos de arroz  
2 vasos de caldo de ave  
2 cucharadas de aceite  
1 cebolla mediana rallada  
Pasas, piñones y almendras  
Higaditos y mollejas de aves cortados en trocitos

Modo de preparación  
1- Freir los higaditos y las mollejas en aceite; sacarlos.2- Freir las pasas y los frutos secos en el mismo aceite, sacarlos.  
3- Freir el arroz en el aceite, colarlo; luego freir la cebolla hasta que tenga color oscuro ( marrón ).  
4- Añadir el caldo hasta hervir, añadir el arroz y un poco de frutos secos, sal y piemienta; dejar cocer.  
5- Servir y adornar con los higaditos, mollejas y frutos secos.


End file.
